Wanting you
by MeganeMii-Kun
Summary: WARNING: Shizaya MPREG, Shizuo WANTS a child. He also WANTS Izaya to pay back everything he's done to make his life miserable. So what better way then to combine the two? He gets help from the good doctor Shinra and his lover Celty, who makes it possible for Izaya to get pregnant. During the 9 months of pregnancy, Shizuo makes sure Izaya doesn't get into trouble.
1. How it began

Original Prompt: I want this but instead of it being izayas idea or mistake, shizuo goes to shinra and gets him to come up with a way to have izaya become pregnant. Celty bc of her supernatural self is able to do this to izaya somehow. Why does shizuo want this? Bc He wants izaya but doesn't quite understand that feeling. But he thinks that if izaya is pregnant with his baby that he will be able to control him somewhat, and izaya might not be such a bastard to him anymore.  
He also really does want a kid.  
I want him to be devoted to izaya and the unborn baby. Also kinda controlling of izaya like not letting him do anything dangerous. Eventually he comes to understand his obsession as him being in love with izaya.  
I want izaya to be angry at both shizuo and shinra /celty but also emotional and a little needy for shizuos attention bc of the hormones.  
I want some angst, a little bit of humor thrown in, and most definitely a fluffy happy ending.  
Please please one of you great authors fill this

**WARNINGS: Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Boys Love and if you don't like this stuff then please show yourself the back button or click a different link to shimmy yourself outta here. To those who are going to enjoy this please go right on ahead~**

* * *

"Ne, Shizuo-kun? Why is it, again, that you came here with that kind of requisition?"

"Ah, didn't I explain it to you once before! Damn, you're annoying. I want a child and I hate Izaya and want to make him pay back everything he's done to me. So it makes sense to combine the two."

"I don't think I quite follow," Shinra said with an exasperated sigh. It was only minutes ago that the blond man came barging in his love nest - I mean apartment - rambling on and on about wanting to have a kid. The brunet wasn't sure why Izaya's name was brought up at all when they were talking about Shizuo wanting a child. "Your Shizuo-logic is quite extraordinary..."

"Argh, I don't care! It makes sense to me so can you do it or not," Shizuo growled out as he lit his nth cigarette he had that day. He knew someone as complicated as Shinra couldn't possibly grasp the obvious reason of his request.

"Uu, well, I don't think it's quite possible. I mean, you know Izaya is male right?"

"Duh. I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid, Shinra. But you're a doctor so you must know how to get around that fact," the man reasoned as he glared daggers at the doctor. Shinra can only slump in defeat against the fortissimo of 'Bukuro as he ran the palm of his hand down his face.

"It is absurd why it has to Izaya, Shizuo-kun. It is even more bizarre that you don't just find a nice female, a girl, to have children with. Don't you think it's about time you get yourself a nice woman to spend your life with," the underground doctor tried to reason. Shizuo seemed to pick at this idea before shaking his head rigorously, making the blond mop of hair swish back and forth.

Shinra was at the ropes end when the famous headless rider walked through the foyer. Celty came in the living room and cocked her helmet in a questioning gesture at her loved one. The brunet could have cried tears of joy as he beckoned his beloved to sit next to him and explained to her their predicament.

[Oh, is that so? I think I can do that]

"..."

The silence dragged out longer as Shinra sat there in shock at the headless woman. Celty began fidgeting and typed up a reason for the two men.

[I don't know how but I'm pretty sure with a calculated swipe of my scythe I can make it possible]

Shizuo grinned at the Irish woman, clapping a hand on her shoulder and compliment her on her skill. Shinra could only stare in horror at how quickly this situation was getting out of hand.

"Celty, why? Doesn't this reasoning make little to no sense," was Shinra's last chance to regain normalcy and reason with the two. Celty began typing a response as Shizuo nodded along to her writing.

[Well I think this will keep Izaya out of trouble for a while. And while it doesn't make sense, I'm sure Shizuo has some good natured motive behind it. Plus with Izaya out of 'Bukuro and commission for a while maybe he will offer me more jobs]

The brunet man could only heave a sigh before being overwhelmed by the not-quite-so-human-beings in the room.

* * *

Izaya was skipping merrily down the streets of Ikebukuro before hearing a familiar whinny echo behind him. He twirled around to be met with none other than the black rider and couldn't help the grin spreading on his face.

"Celty~ Long time no see. Sorry I haven't been offering as much these past week. There's just been so many that I could do myself," Izaya chuckled to himself as Celty began typing quickly on her PDA .

[Izaya, I'm not going to say why or apologize for what I'm going to do right now. But I'll just tell you that it is all good in time. Now, please excuse me.]

"Ara?"

Before he could even question about the strange proposition the headless rider yielded her scythe and slashed diagonally down the raven's shoulder down to his groin. She then proceeded to slice horizontally across his stomach. Izaya jumped back in surprise while whipping out his flick blade and glared his bloody orbs at the woman.

"I don't know your game, Celty. But I don't like being aggressively attacked, especially since I don't recall ever to have messed with you, or even Shinra."

Celty seemed to stand there proud before appearing her black PDA to type something again. Izaya stood on alert as she calmly motioned for the info broker to come read it.

[I'm going to have to punch you now]

Without a second to spare Celty landed a good punch in Izaya's midsection, knocking out the air in the man's lungs. He crumpled in Celty's hold as she splayed him over her lap while getting on Shooter. Needless to say it wasn't difficult since the man was so light. Maybe even lighter than Celty, herself, did this guy eat at all? She shot off into the night to bring Izaya back to his flat.

* * *

"Shizuo-kun, you know what happens next right," Shinra enquired as he stared hopefully at the blond ex-bartender.

"Uh, yeah. I just have to go and impregnate the flea," Shizuo shot out flatly as he cradled the newly lit cancer stick.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I had to explain to you about the birds and the bees since it's you."

"Do you want to die," the bodyguard said menacingly as the doctor held his hands up in surrender. It was a simple task. He just had to go and fuck the flea and that will ensue with him being with Shizuo's child. That is if whatever Celty did really did work. And one question was still nagging at the back of his head. "How long will it be to know he has it?"

"Well-"

They were interrupted by Celty appearing again in the doorway of the living room, in the middle of typing something up for them.

[Since he's able to become pregnant in a more, let's say, uncanny way I say we give it a week]

"Oh, I see. But if that isn't the case then we'll have to wait till Izaya shows symptoms of a regular pregnant woman," Shinra said nodding in his explanation. Shizuo irritation grew, as he had to wait at least a week or more, but he gratefully thanked the couple before stepping out of the apartment. He gulped in the city air as he headed off to his own home, concluding that tomorrow he'll instigate his move on the unsuspecting informant.

* * *

Izaya sat there fuming, swiveling around in his swivel chair. Why was he fuming you ask? It was imperative for an informant to know everything and anything. So he was having a hard time figuring out why the Dullahan had suddenly attacked him last night. Unless of course she found out about his little plan that concerned her head. But that wouldn't make sense if she didn't raid his flat looking for said head and killing him in the process. His secretary was not amused that the man was not working and was unintentionally making her dizzy and sick just glancing at him.

"Would you stop that spinning, Orihara! You're making sick just looking at you," the woman shouted at her boss. She walked up to his desk and slammed down the files he had previously asked her to file and bring to him. He shot her a complicated look before stopping his spinning in front of his extensive window.

"Ne, Namie? If you were a Dullahan and you found out someone has your head, would you slash them with a scythe – which had no damaging effect on the human body at all – punch them in the gut, return them home, and not raid their place or have killed them," while speaking the raven began motioning with his hands in wild gestures as his voice began to rise gleefully. The brunet woman stared at her employer with the eyes of one who looked at a cockroach.

"Ha?"

"It doesn't make sense, right? So just what is she thinking, that Celty," he said in a voice bordering around hysterical. He walked past his employee and grabbed his fur jacket off his leather couch. "I just can't figure out monsters~ Oh, Namie-chan, you can leave anytime soon. I have nothing planned for you today so you don't need to be here, unless you really want to, but I am so not paying you overtime."

Namie flipped her hair as she began to pack her things. Sometimes she wondered whether working for Izaya was really worth what he paid her. She sighed in bliss when she flipped open her cell that held a picture of her beloved Seiji. With a new motivation she walked out the apartment and went down the halls with a dreamy look on her face.

If she had paid more attention she would have noticed a certain blond exit the building's stair case and headed straight towards her boss's door.

* * *

Izaya could only stare in bewilderment at his apartment door which was bashed in and left hanging by the bottom hinge. The lithe man snuck quietly through the foyer with caution as he looked back and forth and even behind him. He didn't remember doing anything, yet, to the yakuza for them to break into his place or something. The only other person, who knew where he lived, that could break down his door, and absolutely abhorred the man was...

"Shizu-chan?"

The blond was lounging on his couch, inhaling a cigarette, and upon hearing the man, turned and calmly raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo."

To say that Izaya was surprised would be an understatement; he was completely floored with the way the other man just stared at him idly and acted as though he did this every other day. The raven carefully watched the other with calculating eyes as he headed towards his kitchen to drop off the sushi takeout that contained his ootoroo. He managed a small smile before talking to the ex-bartender, "What do I owe the pleasure, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo didn't answer as he leaned to rest his elbows on his knees and stare at the carpeted floor.

* * *

Seeing a more quiet and un-violent Shizuo perturbed Izaya to no end and only made the informant stand more alert as he approached the brute.

"Ahh~ Shizu-chan broke down my door. If I wasn't such a generous guy I would send you the repair bills and call the cops to come arrest you for breaking and entering," Izaya made sure to sound especially annoying but no reaction, whatsoever, came from the other. The smaller man decided to go for a different tactic as he wove his arms around Shizuo's neck, from behind, and breathed into his ear. "Just what did Shizu-chan come here to do?"

The blond turned so that the two could lock eyes but Izaya wasn't expecting to see honey orbs full of lust or the large hands that grabbed his wrists as he tried to unlatch himself from the other. He tried to struggle out of Shizuo's grip – though he knew it was useless he still tried anyways – as he was being dragged to his own bedroom. He was thrown haphazardly on the bed and before he could gain purchase to bolt up, a rather large body climbed on top of him.

"Does this give you an idea, Izaya-kun," the bodyguard growled out as he proceeded to lick at said man's jaw and down his neck. If Izaya wasn't freaked out before he was now, as he thrashed about and clawed at the taller man's clothed back. Shizuo nibbled at a patch of skin by his collar bone that he never knew was so sensitive and successfully made him shudder at the feat.

"Shizu-chan...hah...what's up with you? Instead...nnnghh...of killing me you w-want to fuck me," Izaya managed to say through puffs of air while Shizuo continued on nibbling and sucking around his neck before pulling his shirt, to bunch just above his chest, and traced his tongue on one of his nipples. There was a cold silence where all movement stopped for a moment, only for Shizuo to continue vigorously. "_Hnnnngggg-_!"

"Yeah...something like that," Shizuo confessed as he took one of the stiff nubs into his mouth and flicked and rolled it around with his tongue. He didn't miss the slight arch in the raven's body nor the strangled sigh that left that sinful mouth. He used his other hand to brush past the neglected twin and soon started to pinch and pull it, making the trembling body underneath him writhe even more. "Hmm...like that, Flea?"

"Fuck you...haaa-"

"We're getting there," he said huskily as he drew his tongue down a milky flat stomach, swirling it around his naval along the way, till he reached the man's pants. Growling slightly at the interference, he began roughly pulling down the clothing and throwing them randomly away from the bed. Shizuo gave a smug smirk as Izaya's half hard cock stiffened at being released from its confines and being hit by cool air. "Well, someone's excited."

Izaya flushed as he grabbed handfuls of blond tresses and tried, fruitlessly, to yank the man's head away. "Idiot! Pervert! S-Stop, why the hell-..._nnnhaaa_!"

The ex-bartender swirled his pink muscle around the tip of Izaya's prick and trailed it down the underside.

* * *

Izaya saw a flash of white enter his vision as Shizuo's devoured his length. His legs dangled in the air as the blond bobbed his head up and down on his shaft. He was able to place one of his feet on the ex-bartender's shoulder and attempted to push him away. Shizuo released his cock with a small pop and grabbed both of his legs to press them close to his chest and shoulders. This way his hips were in the air, off the bed, and ass fully spread in front of Shizuo.

"Hoh? You're still trying to fight? You know you're fighting a losing battle," Shizuo sneered. The raven fought against the warm hazes in his brain, and the way his body trembled in pleasure, to glare at the taller man and managed a grimace.

"I won't go down without a fight. Whether the odds are against me or to my advantage – if I'm against a monster or my precious humans – I'll not hand over my life or well being over so easily."

"Hmm, you talk too much...hey, are you a virgin here," Shizuo used his finger to apply pressure against the tight pucker only for Izaya to jerk harshly and struggle more against him. The bodyguard could feel a large grin spread on his face as Izaya averted his gaze from his knowing one. "Haa, word on the street is that you whored yourself out to almost everyone in 'Bukuro. Hey, you a complete virgin?"

"...Humans aren't allowed to touch a God, such as myself. I have no interest to engage in a play of instincts - an act of animalistic pleasure, if I must say - with even my beloved humans," Izaya said firmly as he shot a disgusted look at the man looming above him. This seemed to only cause Shizuo to grin even further as he leaned down close to the lithe man's face.

"Haha, then ain't it ironic that a monster, like myself, is going to take you. Ne, Iz~aya~kun~," the blond growled out the other's name as he licked his jaw line and placed small bites along it. Izaya almost whimpered as calloused hands ran down his sides but those hands retreated to tie the arms of his fur coat together.

"W-What do you think you're doing," Izaya practically squeaked, trying once again, in vain, to gain an equal standing with the brute.

"Don't want you to go stabbing me in the middle of this, or something. Now then," Shizuo huffed out as he licked his dry lips. He lifted the other's hips and lapped at the throbbing erection whilst sticking his fingers in front of Izaya's mouth. "Suck."

It was a demand. Not a question, not a suggestion, just a simple harsh order. Orihara Izaya didn't take well to orders. But on the downside, if he didn't then entering would definitely fucking hurt. He could feel his pride sinking as he hesitantly opened his mouth and met Shizuo's fingers with his tongue.

The blond man hummed in content as he slipped his tongue downwards and circled around the puckered entrance before delving his oral muscle inside. The noises Izaya made were muffled – which he was glad for – and Shizuo briefly fumed that he wanted to hear them.

* * *

Izaya vaguely remembered Shizuo tapping the roof of his mouth, to let go of the three digits that were in his mouth, before he felt an intruding finger enter him. He couldn't help but tighten against the weird feeling of being prodded and the way it wiggled around in his insides.

"Shit...you're tight," Shizuo muttered against Izaya's thighs as he sucked and nipped at the supple flesh. The raven was still in that odd position where he was being bended over, so his legs almost touched his chest and it was not comfortable at all.

"Shizu-chan~...haaa...dif-different position...haaa...hurts," he whined almost pitifully and mentally slapped himself for the disgrace and shame he was causing himself. But it felt like he was being crushed at the moment so he decided he'll mentally bash himself later. Shizuo thought about it for a while before lowering the man's legs and flipping him over on his stomach. Because of the predicament his hands were in he was laying against the mattress flat on his chest as the other man helped his ass stick in the air, legs spread lewdly.

Izaya could feel him flush in embarrassment as he tried to not wiggle his hips from that foreign feeling of being stimulated inside his ass. The second finger sent the informant to screw his eyes shut and the third nearly sent him screaming. He was surprised that Shizuo took his thrusts and scissoring slowly so to stretch him thoroughly. He was able to glance at the huge tent Shizuo was sporting and felt a familiar mischievous nerve being hit inside him. He balanced on one of his knees so that he was able to extend his other foot to rub effectively against the blond's obvious boner.

"You shitty Flea-"

"Hehe, looks like I wasn't the only one who was excited. Wooow, it's so hard. It looks painful, Shizu-chan~," the raven trilled as a grin bloomed on his features. Shizuo hissed as Izaya pressed onto his dick harder and rubbed at it more.

"Yeah...want to put it in. Want it inside you," Shizuo growled out as he unbuckled his pants and let his manhood out in the open. Izaya could feel a shudder run down his spine at the man's words and his body trembled anew at the size of the ex-bartender's dick.

"I-I don't think it's gonna fit. Oh god, no way that thing's going to fit inside me," Izaya griped as he wanted to claw the bed sheets but remembered his hands were stuck in the confines of the arms of his jacket.

"Lube. If you don't want it to hurt like a bitch then you better hand it over," Shizuo stated calmly. He briefly took out his fingers to rid himself of his bartender vest and dress shirt before returning them to their previous task. Izaya wracked his brain to remember if he had any excess lube in his room when he recalled that one day Kururi and Mairu paid him a visit.

"C-Check under the bed..._nnnn_...there sho-should be a bottle...I think," Izaya mumbled as he tried to not moan or make any noises at all. Without warning, Shizuo yanked his fingers out – which left Izaya writhing and immobile – and ducked his head to look under the bed and found a tube-like object staring right at him. He snatched it up and looked it over.

"Vanilla-scented...huh? This will do just perfectly," the taller man said overly cheerful as Izaya glared at him and contemplated to kick him off the bed. But it was too late as Shizuo positioned himself behind Izaya and poured a considerable amount of the scented lube over his twitching cock.

* * *

Mii: This one starts right off with the m-rated stuff...

Sorry for leaving it off there, try looking it up on the kink meme! The smut is finished there :D

And yeah, on LJ I said that Celty uses a phone...  
I'm sorry. I know she uses a PDA, it's just that I kept writing phone~ DX


	2. The morning after

Izaya tried to relax his nerves but it seemed impossible when he knew something that _big _was going inside his small ass. Shizuo's hands rested on his hips as the head of his dick teased the info broker's hole and proceeded to softly grind against it. The sharp intake of breath, on Izaya's part, did not slip by Shizuo before he pushed in the head.

"Ahhhh...noooaah...hurtsss...nn...kuuhh...," Izaya cried out, body convulsing and jerking, trying to get away from the pain. He even started to bite his lip, to the point of bleeding, whilst Shizuo kept inching his way in.

"Flea...loosen up...too damn tight."

"Like hell I can! Fuck, stop! Gah...t-take it out," Izaya was on the verge of biting his lip off as tears of pain formed at the edge of his carmine eyes. Without thinking, Shizuo grabbed the flea's head and turned him around enough to lock lips together. His thumb was also inside Izaya's mouth, in case he decided to bite off his tongue, but both of their oral muscles engaged in a battle that seemed neither could win. The taste of blood lingered around indistinctly as they continued to shove their tongues into each other's mouths.

At least Izaya calmed down and relaxed his muscles inside the kiss, enough for Shizuo to shove his way inside all the way to the hilt. The raven yelped into his mouth – delivering a nasty glare at the bodyguard - but he drank in the noise until both got lost into their exchange of saliva. With one last lick at the fresh wound Izaya did on his lip, the blond pulled away. He was more or less ok, still writhing and issuing the other a death glare, but at least he was inside him now.

'_God, it feels so good inside him. Wanna move_,' Shizuo was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the roll of small hips against his own. He couldn't help the moan that came out as he glared down at claret orbs, which were also boring in his amber ones.

"Move."

The bodyguard licked the outside of his teeth and started thrusting his hips slowly. Feeling the heat and tight muscles clamping on his dick could have sent him into oblivion as he growled at the smaller man, "You don't have to tell me that."

His thrusts stayed slow and shallow as Izaya started to grow accustomed to his girth. He surprised even himself with the restraint to not just pound away at the smaller man.

"Ah...Shizu...is acting weird...not violent...is weird..._ooh_," Izaya moaned out as he tried to roll his hips in tandem with the other's thrusts to stir him up. Shizuo leaned down, lips expecting to meet skin, but was met with clothing and fur. Growing annoyed at the little difference, he tore the jacket off, and the shirt along with it, and threw them off the bed. "Uwah! How could you just tear my favorite jack-...hyyaaaa!"

The blond man nuzzled the nape of Izaya's neck before licking down his spine and nipping at the skin from time to time. It was then that he decided to answer the raven's statement, "Well...haa...today is different...today's special."

"Haa? I don't get i-..._AAAAAAAHHHHH_," Izaya moaned wantonly as he gripped the sheets – now that his hands were free and all - for his dear life. Shizuo smirked smugly as held those small hips more sternly and pounded that spot over and over again. He wanted to etch this spot in his memory though he hadn't the foggiest idea as to why, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Found it. So this is Izaya-kun's sweet spot. Hoh? Should we abuse it a little?"

* * *

Izaya glared and hissed at the man as he pounded and grounded against his prostrate. He muffled the sounds streaming out of his mouth as best as he could against his arm but Shizuo seemed to not be happy at the effect.

"Hey, Flea, don't need to hold back. Let your voice out. Be as loud as you want, even so that your neighbors will hear, I'm sure they won't mind," Shizuo yanked Izaya's arm away from his mouth and the raven cursed for the strings of moans that flowed out. "Haha, so slutty~"

"S-Stupid! You perverted protozoan! _A-Ahhh_," Izaya muffled his cries by planting his face into the sheets. He could feel the man above him smirk against his neck before he felt that slick tongue on his heated skin. He couldn't suppress the shiver or jolt of electricity that racked his body.

He was never able to predict the blond monster but this development was just out of his grasp on all the things the man had wanted to do to him. But all his thoughts seemed to become muddled as a hand enclosed around his own needy arousal. Something inside him snapped and he found it hard to care that his sultry moans echoed around the room or that his hips started to move more erratically.

"_Shit_...you became even...m-more tighter. God," Shizuo moaned against Izaya's back as his own thrusts became driven with his own need of release. This was starting to scare the lithe man. This pleasure and the fact that the man giving him it was one who claimed to hate him and will eventually take his life. It frightened him.

The pressure in his abdomen was too much as he let spurt after spurt of cum splash him on his stomach and the sheets below him. His vision danced in white as he reveled in his afterglow.

"Uu...gonna come," the blond managed to growl out as he felt the tightening in his lower stomach, signaling he was close. Izaya was able to snap back into reality as he whipped his head to look at the man with determined eyes.

"N-Not inside! Don't come inside...ah," Izaya almost damn near pleaded. The feeling of being filled and warm cum coating his insides did not sound all too appealing.

"Hah...has to be...wouldn't work if it wasn't inside...guh...coming," Shizuo muttered before chomping on skin. Izaya jerked at the sudden pain but was soon trembling as jets of warm sperm filled his ass. Both men stilled to catch their breath for a couple seconds before the taller of the two pulled out of the other. Izaya shivered at the feeling and Shizuo stared at the string of cum that connected them.

Just when the raven thought all was over he was suddenly flipped on his back, once again, and the other was preparing to enter. He blanched at the blond and wriggled in his hold.

"What the hell! Again! What are you, an animal? Fuck you, Shizu-chan, let go! One time with you is degrading enough," Izaya hissed through barred teeth as he pushed and kicked at the larger man. His movement didn't bother Shizuo as he grabbed thin wrists and nudged himself in that tight heat again. Izaya threw his head back in a silent scream and his attacks fell in mid swing. "You...fucking monster."

Shizuo ignored the death-laced words and licked his lips as he stared at the man, who looked most appetizing, underneath him. He leaned down to the other's ear but Izaya swerved his head away in a growl. His grin looked crazed as he held the man's chin in place and muttered huskily in his ear, "I'm going to fill that little ass of yours to the brim and then some. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Izaya."

Said man didn't know what was worse. The fact that he had been fucked by a monster - and he was at the moment going to get fucked again – or that his cock twitched in arousal at the ex-bartender's words and he was getting turned on.

_Fuck, nothing is making sense these days_.

* * *

The next morning, Izaya woke up lying on his back with pain in places he never knew could hurt so much. His mind was swimming in hazes and he could tell his body was feeling sluggish. When he tried to sit up he deeply regretted it as white hot pain shot up his lower back, making him flop back down on the bed. This only proved to cause a whole new chain reaction of pain, which resulted in him having to roll on his stomach.

He didn't see any signs of his assaulter and began to relax as anger and confusion boiled in his blood.

'_How dare that brainless monster come here and do as he like_!' Izaya thought bitterly. He wasn't even sure as to why this happened in the first place.

Celty up and attacked him, in a way, Shizuo did...things to him, were all the monsters out to get him these days? He shoved his face in a pillow and let out a frustrated groan and at the same time his door banged open. The sound made Izaya jump out of his skin as he swiftly turned his head at the now open doorway. His secretary stood there, mouth agape as if she had wanted to say something but had stopped upon seeing him.

She straightened her posture as she studied the lithe man trembling in his own bed. Namie smirked amusingly as she leant against the door and watched as her employer's face turned just the slightest shades of pink.

"Are you going to get up and work or are you just going to lay there naked in your own bed?" she asked coldly as she watched Izaya avert his gaze towards the floor. She couldn't make out his low mumbling as he sank even further in his bed. "What?"

"...I can't move. Places...hurt," he finally said clearly as he flopped lifelessly on top of the pillow. He then proceeded to whine and complain and Namie would have none of that today. She strode over to his bedside and ghosted her fingers over the exposed skin of his back. She could feel the muscles underneath jump and spasm at her feather light touches.

"I'm good at massages; I used to give Seiji a lot of them when he was younger. Where does it hurt?" Namie had to really compose herself as to not show any amusement in her voice or flat out laugh at the man. Izaya seemed to hesitate at this but one thing stood out most on his to-do lists today that made him cave in.

"...lower back," his voice came out more smug and confident than he'd thought. She nodded and started to knead the flesh and rub at it with just the right amount of pressure to make the muscles loosen and relax. He couldn't help the little groan that left his mouth and the slight tremor that traveled down his body.

"Don't go making disgusting noises now," Namie warned as she added a little nail to her massages. This lead to Izaya letting out a hiss before he gave the woman a half hearted glare before melting into the ministrations being done on his back. When she got to his hips he had to try not to squirm or let the other know his discomfort. "What the hell were you doing last-...oh."

'_Oh? What does she mean by _oh?' Izaya thought as he felt her hands still before she snatched them away. The man sighed sadly at the lost of contact, but at least he was feeling a little better. Out of curiosity, he looked behind himself to see what had caused his employee to stop. Izaya bristled as he realized the sheets had slipped – or during her massage, Namie had pulled it down to gain more access to his hips – past his thighs, without him noticing, and revealed his ass. But that wasn't the worst of it.

The so called evidence of the informant's activities spilled freely down his milky thighs. He practically could feel some of the liquid slide out his ass and down said thighs, which made Izaya shiver in slight disgust.

* * *

Izaya yanked the sheets to cover his body and glared at his secretary, his cheeks were now visibly flushed in shame.

"There is a thing called decency and privacy, you know Namie-san," Izaya said calmly though he was far from it. Namie raised one of her finely trimmed eyebrows and stared at him questioningly.

"Since when have you ever been so self conscious about your body? I was the chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals - adding to experimenting on different kinds of individuals, but you know that – I've seen the male body many times. Besides, it's just your ass, everyone has one, and it's none of my business what you do in your free time. As long as I am not part of it," Namie deadpanned to her boss as she proceeded to walk to his bathroom to wash her hands. She wouldn't have touched him if she knew he had done _that _kind of thing. Izaya gave her a wary look but still kept the sheets snug against his body.

"Namie-san is apparently a very crude woman. Maa, I guess I should thank you for the massage though. Even if it is kind of creepy that those hands have also touched your dear Seiji," was Izaya's snarky reply. The mostly stoic woman glared at the man but dismissed the insult as she stared at him in question again. "What?"

"I thought you were too untouchable for your humans?"

"Ahaha, about that...I'm going to leave for Ikebukuro right now. Oh, you can have the day off today. Don't worry I'll still fully pay for the day after that _lovely _massage," Izaya crooned as he got off his bed, sheets and all, and ushered her out of his room. '_Now then, time to go hunt me down a monster_.'

Namie could think of a bunch of people that wanted to get at Izaya, but only a few came to mind who would actually succeed. A particular blond bodyguard was at the top of the list. She decided to not get involved as she picked up her bag along the way and headed out the flat's door.

* * *

Shizuo sniffed at the air experimentally and caught a familiar scent, making him growl. His employer, Tom, shot him questioning glances as he began whipping his head around looking for something. Vorona merely stared intently at her taller senpai and also gave the crowds a full visual sweep. Shizuo would have known the scent from anywhere. It stank and he had made sure, last night, to rid it off the person and mask it with his own. But now the smell filtered through the air distinctly and he knew. He knew Izaya was in the city.

"Tom-san, I'm sorry, but I think Flea is in 'Bukuro," Shizuo said calmly to his dreadlocked senpai and boss. Tom gave him a knowing look and dismissed the subject with a careless wave of his hand.

"S'ok, we are about done anyways. By the why I called you last night, to see whether you wanted to eat sushi or not, but you never picked up. Busy?" Tom asked teasingly as he nudged the blond playfully. "Was it about a girl?"

"Does Shizuo-senpai have a girlfriend?"

"...Not really and no, s'not like that," Shizuo said, a little flustered, as he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. His senpai gave him a cheery chuckle, his kohai just having the same intent stare as always, before they continued on their way.

Izaya hummed dangerously from the top of one of the tall buildings in Ikebukuro. The one he was at was actually one of the popular places to commit suicide, but he liked the view. From this building he could see the Sunshine 60 building perfectly and he could also observe many clusters of humans efficiently.

The now dull pain in his lower back only brought more determination in his search for a certain man that supposedly was down below in the crowds.

* * *

He could feel he was close, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and the smell was getting unbearable. Shizuo shifted his gaze restlessly off of the people in the crowds that were not him.

Before he could even react, his bartender suit was cut in numerous places and he could feel some of the blades digging in his skin. He could feel the irritation and rage flooding his system when he looked up to see the louse perched on top of one of the street lamps. Their eyes met and immediately the air around became tense and full of malice. Some of their fellow citizens of Ikebukuro were smart enough to figure out that, this was one fight that was not safe to watch.

In a blink of an eye Shizuo grabbed the lamp and tore it out of the ground and proceeded to throw it across the street. Izaya jumped off the now sailing projectile and landed on the ground gracefully.

"You fucking bastard! Cutting up the clothes I got from Kasuka!" Shizuo muttered murderously, loud enough for those close enough to hear. Izaya only cocked his head to the side, amusingly, as he let out a stream of giggles.

"Ahaha, your so called brotherly love," he said calmly as he drew out his personal, and favorite, flick blade and began to toy with the edge with his finger. He couldn't help the humorless laugh that slipped out before he said flatly, "is quite _disgusting_, ne?"

The pure anger and disdain in Izaya's carmine orbs only made Shizuo grin madly, picking up a nearby trash can and chucking it at the lithe man. Izaya dodged it and with eyes glinting with malevolence he slashed diagonally across the bodyguard's torso, creating a thin line of incision. Shizuo lunged forward but it only made Izaya step back, after a few times of trying this he was chasing the flea as normal.

"...Should we help Shizuo-senpai?"

"Nah...I think he needs this," Tom said knowingly as he blew smoke rings into the blue sky.

* * *

They had reached a secluded alleyway and Shizuo was swinging his fists at him. Izaya dodged expertly – even in close range, he was able to dodge Shizuo pretty well – and swooped under his flailing limbs to stab Shizuo in the face. A large hand came and stopped his attack and Izaya growled at the interference as he used that hand as leverage and kicked the man back.

Shizuo stumbled backwards and glared at the other in front of him. This was one of the only times he's actually seen the info broker angry; he was angry enough to use physical attacks and not just his flick blade. He could feel himself grinning crazily as he felt his anger and irritation intensify by ten folds. But there was also something in him that he couldn't deny, like the desire and lust that he also felt.

Izaya didn't know what to make of Shizuo when he began to walk up to him calmly, like they weren't just fighting two seconds ago. It reminded him of last night when Shizuo appeared at his apartment all cool and level headed, it gave him a horrible feeling. Curious, he made the mistake by letting Shizuo come closer and trying to see just what the blond was going to do.

When he removed his shades to reveal the unmistakably lust, and something else, clouding honey orbs, Izaya paled considerably. His flick blade was then lodged in Shizuo's palm, which was soon pulled out anyways, as he hissed and struggled in the guy's grip. He could already feel the bruises forming on his wrists, adding to the ones he got littered all over his body from their rambunctious chase just earlier before.

His back was shoved up against the wall, making him cry out pitifully. His backside was already sensitive and it was not helping with the feeling of bricks digging into the flesh. He glared and growled at the man in front of him and twisted and turned to get any form of release, even if it did a number on his already bruising back.

* * *

"You fucking-...LET GO OF ME!" Izaya screamed as he snarled and continued to wriggle and pull at his hands. Shizuo didn't loosen his grip and instead stared amusingly down at the struggling raven-haired man. He let his snarky comment have a nasty bite to it, "Excuse me, I don't feel like getting raped a second time, in an alley no less."

Izaya had shivers knocked up us spine as Shizuo let out an animalistic growl and leaned down dangerously close to his ear. In those amber orbs, he could see not only lust but now there was anger sparking in Shizuo's eyes making them look an eerie gold color.

"_Rape_," Shizuo spat out the word in venom as he felt his grip tighten against Izaya's thin wrist. It only served to remind him how easy it would be to just snap the man in half. The small whimper that Izaya tried to swallow down reached his ears before he readdressed the insult thrown at him, "_Rape_? Let me remind you, I didn't actually hear a '_no_' when we were going at it."

"L-Like hell there wasn't! I told you to stop...I fought against you," Izaya said matter-of-factly as he seethed. Shizuo's face didn't change when he bore his eyes into Izaya's claret ones.

"But not a '_no_'."

"Oh please, like it wasn't any more obvious when I was thrashing and kicking around that I clearly didn't want it," Izaya jeered at the blond still pulling on his sore wrists in vain.

"Hmm is that right? You didn't want it, didn't like it at all," something clicked in Shizuo, looking bemused, as he leant close to Izaya and whispered airily in his ear. Izaya cursed the shudder that sprang down his body as he felt it respond.

"Yeah, that's right. What makes you think I wanted to have sex with a monster – not like I would have sex with my dear humans either, though – and would like it," he was growing tired of this. Just what was Shizuo trying to get at? What was the whole purpose of yesterday was what the informant really wanted to know. Not knowing something ate at his pride and he hated to be kept out of stuff that he should know, especially in and about Ikebukuro.

"Hoh? Ok, tell you what," something in Shizuo voice rang warning signals in Izaya's head as he craned his head away enough to see the brute's face again. He tried to search the man's face, but when it came to predicting the blond's moves it was futile, "If you honestly did not want it, if you honestly felt violated with my tongue against your cock and you panting underneath me-"

Izaya stiffened and looked at Shizuo with widened eyes.

"-or how I teased and plunged my tongue and fingers in your wet hole, with you mewling and trying not to let out your sexy moans, or how my big cock filled your small ass, and how I pummeled your sweet spot over and over again, or maybe when I would twist your nipples and roll them around with my fingers, and you coming over and over again like when I fisted your dick as I pounded you, then I'll turn myself in right now."

"Did not want," Izaya snarled as he could feel his heart yammering in his throat and hear it erratically beating in his ears. He was stared at intensively with those ocher eyes as they searched and lit up when they found what they wanted.

"_Liar_," was the smug reply that left Shizuo's lips. Izaya felt his wrists being shifted and were now only being held by one of Shizuo's large hands, as the other snaked down his thigh, quivering at the contact. "You know you're not so good at lying when it comes to your eyes, huh? And your body is much more honest than that mouth of yours."

Izaya glared at the slight bulge in his pants and the hand that was getting closer to it. When he felt soft lips on his neck he couldn't help but let out a strained whimper and tried once more to free himself.

* * *

Mii: Wow...I wonder why it always leave off a really bad part~

Well anyways that's another chapter done! YAY!

And no, let me get this straight I am not going to give you the link straight to this fill on the kinkmeme. But I can tell you that the link to the meme itself is on my profile and that this story is on Part 11 around pages 30-something. Let's see you try to find me :P

'_If one were to put the effort into something, they'll eventually get a satisfactory reward_~'


	3. So there is a next time

"Mm, don't struggle, I gotta make a phone call first and then I'll get back to you," Shizuo said hotly against Izaya's neck before pulling away, withdrawing his roaming hand. He reached for his cell as Izaya went against his suggestion and tried more than ever to tug at his wrists. When he was about to kick Shizuo, the ex-bartender softly kneed the other's groin which made the informant's legs feel like goo. "Hm. Hey it's me...yeah...uh, got it done yesterday. Hey, there's no harm with me doing it again right...oh...okay...ok, got it...nah, it's fine...yeah, we'll see...see ya."

"Wha-...who the hell was that?" Izaya asked incredulously as he sunk his nails into the hard flesh of Shizuo's hand. Shizuo took his time in pocketing his cell before grinning all too sweetly at the raven.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Shizuo teased as he tugged Izaya up to stand properly, and off the wall. With his now free hand he trailed it down a slim back before grabbing a handful of Izaya's ass.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" though the smaller man knew it was stupid and useless he struggled against the fortissimo of Ikebukuro, trying to get away from that moving hand. Oh, how he hated not having the upper hand and little to no information to help him in situations.

"You're smart, figure it out bastard. What does it look like I'm doing...I'm continuing what's been started," Shizuo managed to growl out as he scraped his teeth against Izaya's jaw.

The unsaid statement lingered between the two, much to Izaya's dismay, that if he were to deny anything right now he'd be a total idiot and that didn't sit too well with him, especially in front of Shizuo. He hated how his body was responding to Shizuo's voice, his touches, and basically to him at all. God, he hated Shizuo. But...

He needed this.

He _wanted _this. At this moment he really did want it, he was just going to have to learn to accept the fact. No matter how painful it was to.

Oh, how he knew he was going to regret this.

With a quick swipe of his tongue to his dry lips, Izaya tilted his head just right to capture Shizuo's mouth with his. Their kiss started right off being hot and sensual, soon becoming more heated as spittle dribbled down their chins. The smaller of the two smirked when he clashed their teeth together and used one of his legs to press, not-so-softly, against the blond man's growing arousal.

"Shit-"

Izaya's eyes danced in mirth and Shizuo knew that he was not going to make this any easier for him. The taller male pulled away from the man and reveled in the small groan of loss that left his mouth.

"Let me make it up to you for last time, then," the bodyguard's voice was husky and full of lust as he took a flushing earlobe in between his teeth.

* * *

"Mn," Izaya moaned as he felt those large hands move higher on his torso. He wasn't even sure how they had gotten inside Shizuo's apartment. He was at the moment, very focused on how the man was pushing him flush against the household's front door kissing him very hotly. "Shizu...bed..."

"...Yeah," was Shizuo's quick reply as he lifted Izaya and, almost gently, threw him on the bed in the room. But neither seemed to care as their mouths were soon connected again and their hands began to explore the other's body. Small hands tugged on the lapels of his bartender vest, which Shizuo complied and soon got rid of.

Izaya began unbuttoning Shizuo's dress shirt as they continued with their sloppy make out. They didn't even break the kiss as Shizuo helped the other slide off the offending cloth that covered his torso.

"Hey...comon...you get naked too," Shizuo almost tore the jacket off. Izaya shot him a warning look before shrugging off the fur trimmed jacket. He was still irritated that the night before that the brute had ripped one of them and hadn't even felt sorry about it.

* * *

"Haha, not yet Shizu-chan. I wanna see you naked this time," Izaya smirked into Shizuo's mouth as his hands went downward and palmed at the tent in the blond's slacks. The man let out a hiss that was soon muffled as a pair of very soft and wet lips covered his own. He wanted to touch skin. "You did say you were going to make it up to me didn't you?"

Shizuo growled as he felt nimble fingers unbutton his pants and unzip his fly before he felt them teasing his cock through the cloth of his boxers. He kissed the man under him, hungrily, to convey just how much he wanted it. He could feel Izaya smile in the kiss as he freed the engorged flesh out of its confines, doing away with his boxers and pants, and fisted the base of the shaft. And when he began to pump he couldn't help breaking the connection of their lips to let out a groan.

He was surprised as he felt Izaya push him down and positioned himself over his cock. He only received a grin as a warning before he felt the peck of those lips against the head of his dick before it was engulfed in the hot wet cavern. He could feel the squeeze of Izaya's hands at hips, as if warning him not to buck into his mouth. It took all the self control, Shizuo never knew he had, not to do just that.

"_Mh_...Shizuf...iph...sofh...biguh," Izaya managed to say around the other's penis. Shizuo couldn't look away from the sight as he threaded his fingers into raven locks, lightly. It was just so sexy.

"Don't..._haa_...talk with that thing in your mouth, damn Louse," he said with half-hooded eyes. He could feel the muscles in his lower stomach spasm and the way his body shuddered every time Izaya tongued at the slit.

"_Nnnnnhhhhh_~," the smaller man moaned against the member in his mouth with a mischievous glint in his ruby orbs. Shizuo couldn't help the growl that rumbled out his mouth as he took Izaya's face in his hands and pulled it away from his pulsating cock, making the other release it with a distinct pop.

"Flea!"

"Haha, you only said not to talk," he stuck his tongue out playfully up at the blond before using the pink muscle to lick up Shizuo's shaft.

'_Dammit, this bastard-! Too fucking sexy for his own good_,' Shizuo thought as he couldn't stop himself from panting. '_God, I'm close..._'

Izaya glanced up at him with a knowing look and sniggered up at him. Shizuo just knew that he knew he wasn't going to last very long. He made to get up but was soon pushed back down as the flea straddled his hips with thin fingers drawing patterns on his chest.

The short peek of a devilish tongue darting out to wet plump lips made Shizuo's cock twitch for attention. And, dammit, the smaller man was still fully clothed save for the jacket. The bodyguard found his hands groping Izaya's pert ass, rubbing and clenching the flesh. The raven began to writhe above him as he grabbed those hands and pulled them away, pouting at Shizuo.

"Na ah ah, this time," Izaya finally got rid of his shirt and laid flush against Shizuo's own bare chest, "we're going to do this my way~"

He did away with his pants and boxers before sticking two of his own fingers in his mouth to coat them with saliva. He made sure to give the ex-bartender a show of sucking and licking the digits in his mouth.

"Na, does Shizu-chan like watching?" he asked as he pulled his fingers away from his mouth, a thin line of dribble connecting the two, and positioned them behind himself. A finger went in and Izaya grunted at the discomfort, still not used to the feeling.

"...Yeah," Shizuo admitted as he moved his eyes over all of Izaya's body. This man...looked delicious in his mind. It felt wrong to be fucking his enemy, someone he's hated for years, but at the same time it sent a thrill and brought a large amount of a pleasure to the blond.

* * *

A second finger went in and Izaya felt his eyes close and his eyebrows knit together.

"Shizu-chan...the lube...you better have some," Izaya said threateningly. God help him if he didn't, he was going to get up and leave. Shizuo seemed to cock an eyebrow at him as he thought for a couple of seconds, Izaya felt his stomach drop.

"Uh...should be in the bedside drawer," he said uncertainly.

Izaya prayed to any deity that would listen – not that he believed in such things of course, but what the hell – that Shizuo was right. He reached into the designated drawer and pulled out a tube of the so called liquid and sighed out of relief.

"I guess it's too much to ask for a condom too?"

"...Don't want it," Shizuo said defiantly as he bucked into the cleft of Izaya's ass, rubbing against the twitching hole. The smaller man let out a yelp as he glared at the blond underneath him. "Wanna come inside you."

Izaya brow twitched in annoyance, but there wasn't anything he could do. He gripped Shizuo's sex organ a tad harder than needed, delighted with the yelp he got in return, and began lathering it in the cold liquid.

"Fuck, that's cold!"

"Don't be a baby," Izaya jeered as he pumped the lubed cock and went down to place a small kiss on the underside. "Now then..."

He held Shizuo in place as he prepared to impale himself on his large dick. As the head went in, Shizuo grabbed his hips and went in balls deep all in one go.

"Gyaa-...that fucking hurt, you monster," Izaya snarled as tears formed at the edge of his eyes, sinking his nails into abnormally hard skin.

"Mn, sorry...you made me wait too long," Shizuo said, not sounding sorry at all. Izaya snarled at the taller man as he clenched his muscles that surrounded Shizuo's girth. "Ouch..."

"Fucking protozoan," Izaya muttered angrily as he lifted his hips before experimentally slamming them back down. This caused both males to let out a stream of moans and curses.

"Shit...do that again," Shizuo muttered as he gripped Izaya's hips harder and rocked against them. The raven blinked the spots of white, and the stupid tears, out of his eyes before rolling them at him.

"You...don't need to tell me that," Izaya said amusingly as he remembered those exact same words being told to him the other night. He lifted his hips slowly and slammed them back down, feeling little electric waves washing up his backside. Whether it was pain or pleasure was lost to the informant as he became swallowed up in the feeling.

He leant back and used Shizuo's legs to gain more leverage as he rode him hard and fast, he could feel the bruises forming on his hips as Shizuo gripped them even harder. He found it enjoyable as he watched Shizuo's feature being contorted in the pleasure and how the room was filled with their moans, gasps, and the sound of skin slapping skin. He smirked as he leant forward again and placed his hands on the man's abs, scraping blunt nails lightly against them.

"Ne, Shizu-chan has such yummy looking abs," Izaya said offhandedly as he let his tongue flick out and lick his top lip. The blond had the type of body that was buff but still lean and on the skinny side. "I'll remember to give them some proper attention later."

"Heh, and how about here?" Shizuo smirked as he sat up enough for his hands to reach erect nipples and began tweaking them. When he started pinching them rather hard, he got Izaya to squirm on top of him. "They are practically begging to be touched and played with, huh, Izaya."

"_Hii_...don't pull on them, you brute...nnnooo," Izaya cried out as he wound his hands around Shizuo's neck and tried to pull him closer, and away at the same time, as he sucked on one of his nipples. "If you do that..._nnha_...how am I..._haa_...supposed to move?"

"Hmm good question..."

* * *

Shizuo wrapped his arms around the small of Izaya's back as he began thrusting inside him.

"_NGGHAA_?!"

"Fuck...," Shizuo moaned as it became impossibly tighter inside Izaya. The info broker grit his teeth as the man below him began to go at a faster and brutish pace. Spittle slid down his chin and mixed with the sweat down his chest, which Shizuo made to lick away along with teething his bruised nipples.

"Wait...Shizu...don-..._haa_...ug? ...AAWWOUCH!" Izaya screamed as searing pain sang throughout his body as Shizuo bit him. He could feel a vein pop on his temple as he thrashed against the man, who might as well could be described as a brick wall. "What the fuck was that?! Did you just bit me? What the hell!"

"Though you stink, your skin is really soft – like a girl's – and looked tasty," Shizuo explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world, only making Izaya more pissed off. He clenched his muscles as hard as he could as he rolled his hips in tandem with Shizuo's, earning a pained hiss for his actions.

"That so?" Izaya said bitterly as he continued with their offbeat pace when he noticed a pretty shallow cut from their fight just hours – or was it minutes, he couldn't tell – ago and grew a malicious grin. He let his tongue linger on the edge of Shizuo's shoulder before sliding it up to the junction where the shoulder and neck met. He then slid it back to where the cut was on those wide shoulders. The blond didn't suspect anything as he grunted and licked the wound he made, in apology.

Suddenly he delved his tongue into the wound, knowing it wouldn't terribly hurt Shizuo, making blood flow down the broad tanned back. The bodyguard felt a dull pain in his shoulder, the smell of blood filling his nostrils, and looked back to see just what it was to find the flea looking up at him in contempt. He growled and placed a new bite mark on his shoulder, adding to the one he made on Izaya's neck.

"Ouch!" Izaya left the broad shoulder as he trembled from the pain now on his neck and shoulder. "What's with you? Do you have a biting problem, you mutt?"

"Don't call me a mutt," Shizuo snarled out as he started to roll his hips against Izaya's once again, as they were momentarily forgotten. It seemed to be effective, as Izaya couldn't do anything but moan and gasp for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah? You got..._ngh_...me fooled...look like a mutt to me..._ah_," Izaya said, his voice raspy and barely audible as he ground his hips against Shizuo's. They could feel the other was close and they, themselves, were at their limit. "Shizu-..._coming_...come...I-I'm..."

"Me too...ha..._mmggh_," Shizuo held Izaya in place as they both started to move erratically to find their own release.

"Shizu-chan! Nna..."

* * *

"You...I don't want you to misunderstand," Izaya said menacingly as he sprawled himself against Shizuo's bed, "I still wish you'd drop dead."

"Ha? Same here, you flea, I still hate your guts. Che! And don't come to Ikebukuro!"

"Ahaha, good...but, y'know," Izaya crooned by Shizuo's ear, who was at the moment sitting beside his bed on the floor, smoking, "I wouldn't terribly mind a repeat of this happening again~"

"Oh? Is that an invitation?"

"Take it as you like," Izaya said tiredly as he snuggled further into the sheets that he noted smelled like Shizuo. "Uu, I can't even sit up like this. Shizu-chan~"

"Ou, sorry about that."

"Liar, you aren't sorry at all!"

"Yeah, I'm not," Shizuo deadpanned as he blew smoke rings into the air, it was only mid afternoon. He got up and dressed as he looked back at the flea still lying on his bed. "Oi, I'm going out and won't be back till in the middle of the night. You better be gone by the time I get back."

"Haha, we'll see."

Albeit to the informant's teasing tone, by the time Shizuo entered his home, a little after midnight, there was no trace of Izaya even being there. The only proof was his scent that lingered behind.

* * *

Izaya stared in horror at the white porcelain toilet dish. He had just finished emptying his stomach of his breakfast, last night's dinner, and possibly yesterday's lunch. He could still feel his belly in spasm and the horrible bitter taste of bile settling in the back of his throat.

"You don't look very well, Informant-san." Shiki rubbed at Izaya's back as he had helped soothe the raven through his heaving and grabbed at a roll of toilet paper for the man. Izaya gratefully accepted the offer as he looked away with a flush adorning his cheeks. It was embarrassing to be seen like this in front of Shiki of all people, he could probably die of shame. "Maybe it is best that you get some rest and forget the assignment for now."

"Ah, but Shiki-san, I-"

"_Orihara-san_. I am withdrawing you from our deal and I also want to prompt you with getting it is whatever you have checked out by Kishitani-sensei." The authority in Shiki's voice made the raven-haired man clamp his mouth shut. He could feel himself pouting as he slumped against the toilet and tried to steady his breathing.

Shiki called Namie in as he made his way out of the flat, wishing Izaya well. Namie leaned on the door frame and looked down at the info broker with amusement. Izaya just barely glanced up at her before he smirked and attempted to stand up.

"Would you like me to call Kishitani-sensei over here?" Namie's voice was flat and in business mode, but Izaya could feel the light enjoyment behind the words. He merely shook his head, making his way out of the bathroom with a hand to the wall to steady himself. Seeing as there weren't any smart-ass remark coming out of the raven-haired man made Namie even more smug but just a tad put off.

"I think I'll make my way over there. Who knows, maybe a good walk is really all I need." Izaya gave a little twirl of his fingers towards the brunette before grabbing his coat and heading out the front door.

* * *

He was inwardly glad that it was the monster's day off as he made his way into Ikebukuro. Just seeing him right now will aggravate the man to no ends.

The day after their second sexual activity, he had been the one to come on the blond – for a fight and maybe a quick fuck – and was brushed off. It frustrated the raven more than he would have liked to admit. It was Shizuo who had started this whole new dynamic in their relationship and now he was denying him. Then he had the gall to tell Izaya that he wouldn't be bothering him for at least a whole week. That day the count of cell phones in Ikebukuro had diminished by half the amount and many of the residents experienced a very scary side of Shinjuku's informant.

He approached the door of his friend doctor and rang the door bell before knocking a few times on the maple wood. He heard shuffling from the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal a very cautious looking Shinra.

"Oh dear god, it is him...," Shinra mumbled under his breath. Izaya didn't catch what the brunet had said and became instantly curious.

"Come again, Shinra? Why are you suddenly mumbling and looking like the weirdest thing on Earth has just become reality." Izaya sniggered at the bespectacled man and accepted the offer to step inside the threshold.

"Haha, you have no idea..."

Izaya cocked his head questioningly at his friend. Shinra shook his head all too enthusiastically as he ushered the raven further inside. He called to Celty that Izaya had dropped by making the man remember his last encounter with the headless rider.

"You know, your little lover, was quite rude the last we met. Care to explain upon her behalf?" Izaya walked into the living room and plopped himself on the couch looking up at the underground doctor expectantly.

Dodging the question – deciding to put the matter aside - directed towards his beloved, he charged right in on one of his own questions. "So, Izaya, how are you feeling?"

* * *

"Well, actually I've been feeling quite strange," Izaya answered without missing a beat. When it came to Shinra and Celty, he tended to stray far from insulting the other in front of one of them; so he didn't find it all that strange for Shinra to avoid the subject. "Shiki actually told me to come see you. I've been feeling just fine until right now. Che, if I find out Namie poisoned my breakfast I'm going to take it out of her paycheck."

"And...have this just happened today and do you feel any sickness right now?" Shinra's words seemed to tremble out as he took out a clipboard and took down notes that Izaya was unaware of.

"No, just today. Now that you mentioned it, I have been feeling queasy all morning. But other than that no, yesterday I was just peachy and perfectly normal." Shinra nodded in all seriousness before he cocked his head to one said and propped his hand to his chin in a, what seemed to be, thoughtful pose.

"Now how should I go about this...," Shinra seemed to ponder the options in his head as he swayed a little and narrowed his storm grey eyes. Izaya waited patiently for the doctor to explain. Heck, the man hasn't even examined him in any ways and he already had a conclusion? "Should I go with standard procedure or give it to you straight?"

"Well, it has been a while since I've seen you in all your doctor-y glory... What the heck, let's hear this standard procedure," Izaya said care freely as he made himself comfortable on the couch, with an amused smirk on his face. Izaya's calmness only made the brunet even more nervous to conceal the information he knew.

"Ah, yes, well...have you been in any sort of um...intercourse?"

"..." Izaya's eyes widened as his muscles began to tense and a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. When all Shinra got in reply was a dead silence, he was about speak up when the raven exploded. "Oh my god! You aren't telling me it's STD or something are you!?"

Shinra's eyes widened to the size of saucers before he flailed wildly and tried to calm the freaked out man. "No, no, no! Shizuo is very clean! Both of you are, I've got your files."

"Oh, well- HAAH!?" Izaya's sudden exclamation startled the doctor so bad that he had to fumble to catch his glasses. "Shinra! You- Why do you mention that protozoan?!" Izaya points in accusing finger at the brunet.

"Ah-...whoops." Shinra looked away from the raven as he covered his mouth and cursed his big mouth for the first time in his life. Izaya was shaking in shock as he still had his finger pointing at the brunet man. "Man, I guess I'll have to skip some of the procedure. Izaya, please come with me."

"Not until you explain!"

"Come." The tone Shinra used made all thoughts Izaya had disperse as he followed the man into an examination room.

* * *

"It's as I thought," Shinra sighed out as he rubbed the back of his neck. Celty stood beside him, her smoke flitting about restlessly and almost happily. "Celty darling, it came out positive~"

[I see, so it worked! I'll text Shizuo the news!] The headless woman began tapping away on her PDA as she walked out the room for a while.

"Positive? Positive for what?" growled Izaya. He was going to become frantic if someone didn't tell him what the hell is going. Shinra adjusted his glasses and that only made Izaya even more pissed off, he was stalling.

"Izaya there is no other way to tell you this but," Shinra paused for the dramatic affect and knew he was annoying Izaya, "I'm glad to inform you that you're pregnant."

"..."

Izaya stared at his friend with a blank look. Shinra could see the cogs moving in the raven's brain and the spark of mad glee sparkling in red rust orbs. "...You're well aware I am a man, right?"

* * *

Mii: Welp. This is caught up with what I have on the kinkmeme so rejoice for not being left hanging (as much as usual, anyways).

But hopefully I get working on this story and you'll be able to have pregnant!Izaya soon... Well, technically he is pregnant as of now but...you know what I mean.

Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe how many people want this... ; w ;


End file.
